


Trying Romance

by bizzleydreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Writers, writer!Draco, writer!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzleydreaming/pseuds/bizzleydreaming
Summary: Harry needs to come up with a story for his Fiction Writing class but it proves to be quite difficult.He ends up getting help (and something else) from someone unexpected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Trying Romance

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic that I don't cringe at.
> 
> enjoy lol :)

The cursor blinked tauntingly at him, and Harry groaned, wracking his brains for something, anything to type. The assignment they were given for Fiction Writing was simply to write a story of their own, but Harry — god help him — can't think of a simple bloody storyline.

They still had a week to complete the assignment that would count for their final grade, and a week was enough time — in fact, Harry had finished one of his previous assignments in a matter of two days. 

But the difference with their previous assignments was that the students were always given something to start on, such as a prompt, or a storyline. But this time, their professor had given them complete freedom to write about whatever they wanted, which surprisingly was harder than one might think.

Harry went through various ideas inside his head, but they were either too overused or simply not to his taste. Frustated, Harry closed his laptop and stuffed it into his bag, deciding to go to the library in hopes that a change of scenery and some peaceful ambience might get his creativity flowing.

***

Well, fuck. 

The library was completely crowded; students whispering to one another and some were even outright openly chatting. So much for peaceful ambience. Harry huffed angrily but decided he was too tired to walk back to his dormitory.

He pushed past the sea of people walking about and headed to the tables. Scanning the entirety of the room, Harry saw that only one table was unoccupied — well, almost. Cursing his bad luck, he walked over to the table at the far corner of the room, where a certain blonde was seated at.

Harry took a seat across the blonde and took his laptop out of his backpack, placing it on the table without a word. As the laptop was turning on, he saw the person across him eyeing him over his own laptop.

Just as his file was loading, a throat clearing made Harry look up. 

"Potter." The blonde said, and Harry could hear clear contempt in the way his name was sounded.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded curtly, maintaining eye contact.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Are you working on the Fiction Writing assignment?" He asked with a sneer. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes." He said. "I don't suppose you're done with yours already?" He asked, just to be distracted from the blank page on his screen. Harry knew that Malfoy would say something to get a rise out of him, talking about writing. 

Malfoy had been deemed the "best writer" in class by their professor, just after the students had turned in their very first assignments. Harry had been told that he was second when he asked, and try as he might, he could do no more than maintain second place for the whole semester. Ever since then, Malfoy had been teasing him about it every chance he got.

"As a matter of fact, I am done." Malfoy said. "I'm just in the process of editing it. And if I'm not wrong, I dare say you've not even started yet." He tilted his head to the side.

Malfoy sneered, and Harry knew that the heat creeping up his neck had just sold him.

Instead of acting on the impulse telling him to bite back a retort, Harry gave in. "You're right, actually. I just don't know what to write about. Mind giving me some ideas?" He tried.

Malfoy blinked, and Harry inwardly applauded himself at how confused he looked. "What did you write about, then?" Harry asked.

Seemingly regaining composure, Malfoy straightened up and narrowed his eyes once more, as if trying to see if Harry was being genuine. "It's about a man who attracts every woman he wishes to court."

Harry tried not to show his own surprise that Malfoy had answered seriously. He nodded, and apparently that was the end of the discussion. Malfoy looked back down to his laptop and started typing. Harry did the same, except he was thinking about something to write that would be better than Malfoy's.

If he gained any information that might help — in this case Malfoy's storyline — Harry was going to use it.

***

Two nights later, Harry was struggling to write something that would lead to a good ending. 

He had decided to try his hand at romance, since it seemed like it might've been what Malfoy had been writing all along — perhaps it was what their professor was more into.

It was yet another night that Harry would spend in an almost empty cafe, writing until midnight, which was when the cafe closed. He took a sip of his coffee — his second cup — and tapped the table impatiently, willing for an idea to strike.

"God, that's horrible." 

Harry startled at the sudden drawl. He whipped his head around to see none other than Malfoy, bending down to peer at his screen over his shoulder. Malfoy moved over to Harry's side and looked down at him.

"Has anyone ever told you you're terrible at romance?" Malfoy said. "Maybe that's why you've never had a relationship that lasted more than two weeks."

Harry scowled at that. Him and Ginny had lasted for a whole month, thank you. Although Harry couldn't say he was upset; Ginny and Luna made a much better pair than Harry and Ginny ever could have made.

Harry didn't voice any of this aloud. Instead he said, "At least I have had a real relationship before. Better than your pathetic attempts at dating with that Parkinson."

To his surprise, Malfoy laughed.

"Oh please, Potter. Pansy and I were never a thing. We both swing the wrong way." Malfoy crossed his arms.

Harry's eyes widened, and he looked at Malfoy in shock. "You're gay?!"

"Got a problem with that?" Malfoy quirked an eyebrow. Harry quickly shook his head. In fact he himself might be bi. He couldn't be sure. Malfoy seemed to relax a bit. He looked ... relieved? But that didn't make sense, because why would he need validation from Harry?

"Good." Malfoy said. "Now move over and pull out some other stuff you've written. I feel inclined to assist you; you've been looking a lot more shabby than always around campus, what with your constant bedhead and now with dark circles under your eyes."

Harry self-consciously ran a hand through his hair and moved his chair to the side as Malfoy dragged another one and placed it next to his. Remembering Malfoy's orders, he pulled up a file of one of their previous assignments that he always felt he'd done rather well on.

Minutes later, Malfoy had gone through about three of Harry's works and was currently reading the one Harry was working on; the romance one that was apparently horrible.

"You do realise that we're allowed to do whatever genre we prefer, Potter?" Malfoy turned to him. Harry nodded.

"Well then, you need to play to your strengths, which is definitely not romance." Harry blinked. Malfoy sighed and continued. "Just because it's what I'm doing and I always manage to be better than you," Harry rolled his eyes. "doesn't mean that you need to do it as well.

"I write romance because it's what I write best. And from what you've shown me, adventure or mystery is more up your alley. Stick to what you're best at and, who knows? Maybe you'd somehow take my place in class." 

Harry smiled at the almost-compliment.

"Although that's more likely not to happen." Malfoy added, and Harry managed to refrain from rolling his eyes once more.

They stared at each other now. They always stared, but somehow this felt different. Like the intensity had changed to some sort of a different nature.

"Did I ever tell you what happened in my story?" Malfoy suddenly asked. It took a moment for Harry to recall what Malfoy was talking about in his somewhat foggy state of mind. He shook his head slowly.

"Well, the man falls in love with his rival."

And the next thing he knew, Harry had leaned forwards and closed the gap between them. He felt Malfoy's lips moving against his in utter fervour and his mind went haywire with bliss.

Harry's hand reached up to run itself through Malfoy's soft locks while the other wrapped around his neck. Malfoy pulled him closer by the waist and Harry lost his mind completely when his bottom lip was bitten.

After what felt like hours, they split apart, panting. Harry's hands were around Malfoy's neck and he still felt Malfoy's around his waist.

There, holding this thoroughly dishevelled man close, Harry couldn't help but think as he leaned in for another kiss; a perfect ending.


End file.
